


What happens outside Erebor ...

by SilverFountains



Series: Golden Treasures [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been fucking each other for decades and they have explored many of each other’s kinks over that time. But what Dwalin is about to ask of Thorin is even making him blush. That one secret fantasy that he has never shared with anyone.</p><p>Part of the watersports challenge set with Kit :D Tagged appropriately. If you don't like, don't read!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens outside Erebor ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsune45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/gifts).



He looks up to Thorin, shielding his eyes against the sun which radiates from behind his king. It throws an aura around the Durin King which makes him look even more delicious than usual.

They have been lovers for well over a century. They grew up together in the old days of Erebor, they fought side by side in the wars that followed its destruction, suffered through the quest to reclaim their homeland and survived the final battle that took so many. They had been to watering holes and whorehouses together. And they knew each other better than anyone. Thorin, being the handsome King of the Dwarves, had never once been without the ample offerings of love and sex from both dwarrow and dwarrowmaid alike. Yet he always came back to him.

He remembers their first kiss, fumbling awkward. It was different when you were friends first and lovers later. But they had never looked back. His arms were made to hold Thorin, his lips were made to caress his. Thorin satisfied him like no-one else could, knew all of his desires and his fantasies. All but one …

“Like what you see?” Thorin asks with a grin. He stands before him in all his glory. His broad chest, marked by battle scars and the war tattoos that Dwalin himself had painted there into his skin. His muscular stomach, his thick strong thighs. And rising from between them his proud cock, begging him almost to come forward and taste him.

“Always,” Dwalin smirks. His hand is on his cock already, working in long sure strokes. “Come here,” he orders the king. This is what he loves, that when they fuck Thorin is acquiescent. Never in anything else does he listen to the commands of others, except for when they are intimate.

Thorin steps forward, cock first, pointing himself defiantly at Dwalin who is sat leaning against the tree.

“What do you have in mind?” he asks, cocking his head.

“Touch yourself,” Dwalin grins.

Thorin smiles and nods and takes himself in hand. He has a beautiful shaft, Dwalin mesmerises. Thick and straight and royal. Everything about Thorin oozes his blue blood, even when he stands here before him as nature intended. And oh he knows how to use it, that sword of his. Dwalin’s mouth waters as he watches Thorin wank for him. Defiantly, purposefully, confidently. He even wanks like a king, Dwalin thinks.

He knows what he wants from him today. They have been fucking each other for decades and they have explored many of each other’s kinks over that time. But what Dwalin is about to ask of Thorin is even making him blush. That one secret fantasy that he has never shared with anyone. He has wanted to ask Thorin so many times before and every time he has chickened out. And he is not sure that he will not do the same again today.

Thorin has moved a little closer still and he can smell his arousal on the breeze. He reaches out and Thorin pushes the wet head of his member against his palm, making Dwalin want it even more.

“Thorin…” he begins, but he has lost his nerve before he has even started.

“Yes, _muzmûnuh_ ,” Thorin drags his cockhead over the rough surface of Dwalin’s held out hand. “What would you like?”

Dwalin swallows hard. He is not going to be able to do this. He cannot ask this of Thorin. Again his nerve fails him. He sighs in frustration and gets himself up.

“Are you alright?” Thorin raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, fine. I ehm … on your knees then, yer majesty,” he grins and nods to the soft grass before them. Thorin cocks his head before he kneels down and presents himself like a whore to his lover. “Beautiful,” Dwalin smirks as he runs a finger roughly between his cheeks, drawing heated hisses from his king.

The problem is, he really needs to go now. His bladder is full the bursting as he had drank ample ale with Thorin before they came to this secluded place. Their place. He sighs deeply, trying to repress the feeling. He may just have to make this a quick one and then relieve himself.

Thorin looks over his shoulder. “What’s the matter?” he enquires as Dwalin seems to be stalling.

Dwalin shakes his head and picks up the little skin of oil they had brought with them. He coats his fingers and prods him unceremoniously into Thorin’s backside.

“Aaah,” Thorin hisses. “Going rough today, are we?” he growls.

“Can you not handle it, little princess?” Dwalin grunts back as he moves his fingers in and out and twisting them roughly, wishing Thorin to open up quickly so he can get on with the main event. But his body protests and grabs hard at his cock to stop the urgent need to empty himself.

Thorin bucks himself back onto the prodding hand. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he smirks. “Get on with it if you are so eager.”

Dwalin blesses him silently and does not hesitate to line himself up and enter his lover quickly. The gripping heat is bliss at first. But then the pressure returns to his bladder as he pounds himself forward. And he freezes as he tries his best to hold it in.

Thorin’s head whips round. “What on earth is the matter with you today?” he growls.

“I need to piss,” Dwalin hisses. He cannot deny it any longer.

Thorin laughs, his shuddering making Dwalin’s bladder ache even more. “Well, that is rather inconvenient. Couldn’t you have thought of that before you stuck your cock up my ass?”

“I did …” Dwalin blushes deeply now. “I …” he cannot tell him. It is dirty and wrong and Thorin will hate him for being so perverted.

But Thorin smiles brightly. “If you need to go, go.”

“I’m sorry,” Dwalin sighs as he starts to pull back.

“Oi, I did not say you could stop fucking me,” Thorin scolds him.

“But …”

“I said go.”

“You mean …”

“It’s what you want isn’t it? It’s why you made us both drink so much ale before we came here until we both felt ready to bursting? Don’t be coy, Dwalin. If you want to piss in me then just do it.”

Dwalin sways. It is what he wants but now that they are here he is struggling with the concept. He is too hard right now. And no matter how much the pressure in his cock he cannot relax enough to let it go.

“Having trouble there?” Thorin teases.

“It’s not that easy,” Dwalin growls in frustration. Now that Thorin is expecting him to do it, it feels like the flood gate has rusted shut.

Suddenly Thorin spins himself around, making Dwalin scream out as he slips from the heat around his cock. The king of Erebor raises himself to his feet and pushes Dwalin back onto his arse. He waves his cock close to Dwalin’s face. “Well if you are not going to, I will,” he grins devilishly.

Dwalin’s eyes grow large. “You …?”

But before he can say anymore a boiling hot trickle spills from his lover’s cock and onto his bare chest. His breath hitches and his cheeks flare hot as Thorin licks his lips. “You like that, _Uzbaduh_?”

“Y … yes,” Dwalin stutters.

“So tongue-tied,” Thorin smiles as he bends himself down as swipes his tongue over Dwalin’s lips. “Maybe we need to moisten your throat a little.”

“Oh Mahal,” Dwalin whimpers before he splutters as he receives a face full from his king. The stream is hot and tastes bitter and he has to close his eyes as the urine splatters into his face. He panics for a moment as Thorin does not hold up and he feels like he might drown. What a way to go, he thinks, after surviving so many battles he will be drowned by the king’s piss.

But Thorin lowers his stream. “How does it taste?” he asks heatedly.

Dwalin rubs a hand across his face and stares at Thorin, who is still relieving himself over his naked body, the warm liquid running down his chest and pooling between his legs. He is so aroused that he has temporarily forgotten his own need. “Horrible,” he spits.

Thorin laughs. “Careful what you wish for next time. Although your cock tells me you are enjoying this rather a lot.”

Dwalin spreads himself. He is past the point of his embarrassment now. They are doing this. Thorin is doing this and enjoying it. And he might as well make the most of it and enjoy it too. He grabs his erection and aims it into Thorin’s stream as he jerks hard at himself. “So hot, Thorin,” he grunts.

The king has almost emptied himself over him and the last few trickles splatter onto his chest and thighs. He sticks his tongue out. Despite the bitter taste he wants to taste him again, not knowing if he will ever get this opportunity again – unlikely when Thorin is sober – and wanting to savour it.

“You dirty little whore,” Thorin grins as he aims his dying trickle onto Dwalin’s tongue.

As his tap runs dry he grins in satisfaction and also relief that his bladder is now empty before he gets shafted again. “Your turn,” he smirks as he takes up his old position on all fours again, wriggling his arse for Dwalin.

Dwalin gets on his knees and shuffles himself forward.

“I think I need to more lubrication first,” Thorin demands. “And I am sure you can provide some now.”

Dwalin takes a shuddering breath as he points his cock at Thorin’s pink entrance. He hesitates for just a second, but his need to piss has returned ten-fold and he cannot hold any longer even if he wanted to. The first bit is just a nervous trickle that does not even reach Thorin’s backside. But once the dam is breached there is no stopping it. He sighs in relieve as the flow spills from his cock and splatters between Thorin’s cheeks, the yellow stream running down his crease and over his sack.

Thorin groans and wriggles. “That’s it, you cock whore,” he hisses. “Now fuck me.”

Dwalin takes the tip of his semi-hard cock and pushes it against Thorin’s already worked entrance. His lover pushes back against him, groaning loudly. The movement has temporarily stopped the stream but as soon as he has breached him he is able to turn the tap back on.

“Can you feel that?” he kisses Thorin’s lower back. “Can you feel me piss in you?” He shivers as the words leave his mouth. This is so perverted and yet so much what he has dreamt of doing for years.

“Yes,” Thorin pants, gripping big handfuls of grass in his fists as he raises his arse up further. “Good, Dwalin. Ride me. Ride it into me.”

Dwalin grabs hold of Thorin’s hips and bucks himself forward. The sensation is the weirdest he has ever felt. He has always known that there is a strangely delicious edge to the feeling of relieving a painfully full bladder, to feel the pressure subside as the water runs through his prick. But to relieve himself inside the king’s arse … He is actually growing harder as the pressure inside him lowers, wanting it to finish now so that he can move on to the next thing.

“You been holding that for a long time,” Thorin observes. Now that Dwalin is filling him he can no longer feel the trickle inside him but the pure thought of it is making him bone hard.

“I … I am done,” Dwalin hiccups as he sways on his knees.

“Done pissing or done fucking? I did not feel you cum.”

“I didn’t … I …”

“Well, what is stopping you?” Thorin urges him on. “Must be nice and wet and warm in me now. Surely you are not going to leave it at that?”

His heart is pounding in his temples and the tip of his cock is throbbing. As he pulls himself back enough in order to pound himself forward again he can feel the soft trickling drip from Thorin’s backside. Thorin feels it too as it runs down his balls and the insides of his legs and he shivers under him. And as he starts to pound his lover he is treated to the expulsion of his own bladder contents on every thrust.

Thorin is growling like a wolf in heat under him, cursing him in their native tongue as he always does when Dwalin rides him hard. “You like that, my soiled prince?” Dwalin nips at his back. “You like it that I have marked you as my own like a dog?”

“Yes, yes!” Thorin grunts bucking himself back until slap viciously together.

His orgasm washes over him with such intensity that he squeezes his eyes shut as he bellows out his peak, adding a new stream of bodily fluids to Thorin’s insides.

As they collapse onto the grass, panting heavily, sticky and smelly from their perverted business, Thorin laughs. “Howcome you never told me you had this kink before?”

Dwalin feels himself flush again. “I … I thought you would think it was disgusting.”

Thorin smirks at him. “No less disgusting than you squirting your cum up my ass. And I have never complained about that now have I?”

“I hardly think that is the same,” Dwalin retorts, but he is smiling contently. “Thank you, Thorin,” he places a deep kiss on his lover’s lips. “You are an amazing friend and an amazing lover.”

“As are you,” Thorin smiles back. “And that is a kink I am happy to try again on day,” he winks. “But now I think you and I need to bathe. I can hardly take council today smelling like a garderobe.”

Dwalin helps him to his feet and laughs as Thorin squirms when the ample liquid inside his body gushes onto the ground. “Yeah, I think a bath is in order, yer majesty,” he smiles, pulling Thorin into a sticky but loving embrace. “Let’s get you cleaned up, _khuzdána_.”

Together they walk to the stream to wash away the stains of their love making and secret kink to emerge as the king proper and his guard once more.

What happens outside Erebor stays outside Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Muzmûnuh = my beast  
> Khuzdána = naughty dwarf (normally used for a child)


End file.
